


Metal over Mind

by izzygone



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik thinks really dirty thoughts and Charles listens in.</p><p>(and porn ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: **_Erik doesn’t know Charles is a telepath, so he thinks really dirty thoughts about him._**
> 
> Much love and thanks to my beta, [Dragonzombie333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333) for her patience.

“So, what’s your talent?” Erik asked, shouldering the young coed’s bags easily without bothering to ask if that was okay and heading toward the dorm.  
  
The frosh -- _Charles_ , he’d introduced himself as -- followed behind closely, carrying just his remaining laptop case.  
  
Together, he and Erik darted through the mass of students, most freshmen like himself, all looking for the place they belonged -- in this case, their _literal_ place, their dorm room. Luckily, Erik was a professional at move-in day, having volunteered all three years as mentor for orientation ( _not_ because he was a dirty lech constantly on the look out for somewhere new to wet his dick). He swung gracefully under the outstretched arm of a girl hanging signs for the activity fair and Charles swerved distinctly less gracefully, but his mentor was too far ahead to notice. Finally, Erik ducked suddenly through a door to the left, just before the crowded stairwell. Charles was lucky he had the ability to follow.  
  
They ended up in a dark, narrow, empty hallway. Charles was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to be there -- 100% sure, actually -- but Erik was unbothered. He led them straight to a service elevator.  
  
“I asked,” He made a motion with his hand, and the lock on the control panel clicked and turned, keyless, causing a light to illuminate, “What’s your talent?”  
  
Charles swallowed hard, he’d been dreading this moment but he knew he shouldn’t try any longer to hide it -- “Telepathy,” He whispered, partly out of fear, leaning against the wall by the elevator and panting a bit from their mad dash across campus.  
  
Erik looked at him suddenly, “So you…” He trailed. Then, in his mind _**can hear my thoughts?**_  
  
Charles gulped and nodded.  
  
 _ **So you… heard everything I’ve thought so far?**_  
  
Charles nodded again, blushing. Yes, he’d heard everything. Every. Single. Word. Including the words **_hope that zipper is metal so I can rip those skinny jeans off him._**  
  
Erik raised an eyebrow, _ **and you came with me anyway?**_  
  
Charles’ throat went suddenly dry -- he could tell Erik was trying to shield his mind a little now, but that didn’t stop Charles from picking up a brief but rather explicit image of what Erik was thinking of doing to him right here, _now_ , in this hallway. Charles shrugged. Aloud he said, “Apparently.”  
  
The elevator dinged to make its presence known and the doors slowly opened. Erik gestured and Charles followed him in, swallowing hard at Erik’s thoughts -- which were no longer at all shielded and involved Charles pressed face first into the wall with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Erik arched another eyebrow, **_it’s not really polite to invade a man’s head like that._**  
  
Charles chuckled, accidentally projecting his own thoughts into Erik’s, _**all the things you’ve thought about me on the way here and I’m the impolite one?**_  
  
If Erik was bothered by Charles projecting now rather than speaking, his thoughts gave no indication. The elevator jerked suddenly and it occurred to Charles that _Erik was moving it with his mind_. Holy fuck, this guy was talented and strong.  
  
At least, Charles thought, he had a reprieve from the heady overload that was Erik’s thoughts about him -- absolutely none of which were acceptable in polite society -- as Erik concentrated on forcing the elevator to the third floor. But Erik surprised him, projecting out the thought, _**so which would you like first?**_  
  
Charles looked back at him, confused, then with understanding.  
  
 _ **The one where you tie me to the bed wasn’t bad.**_  
  
Erik growled aloud and forced the doors of the elevator open just a hair too soon and Charles had to step up to get out onto his floor.  
  
They were in another empty maintenance hallway like the one below. He followed near silently as Erik mused over which part of the bedframe he would bend to use as cuffs.  
  
“I’ll have a roommate, you know.” Charles spoke, darting after Erik who wasn’t _running_ per se, but he certainly hadn’t adopted a leisurely pace.  
  
 _ **Won’t be a problem.**_  
  
When they reached Charles’ new room -- 34B, right next to the service entrance -- Charles saw what he meant. No one was in the room yet, his roommate obviously arriving later (possibly trapped in the madness on the floors below without access to the service elevator), and with a flick of his wrist, Erik bent the pin of the lock as the door closed behind him. No one was getting in or out until Erik repaired it.  
  
Charles felt his laptop bag dragged from his shoulder and watched a second later as all his luggage floated into the corner.  
  
“On the bed.” Erik spoke aloud, getting Charles’ attention immediately.  
  
It was a standard dorm bed, twin sized, no sheets, not much room. It had metal bars at the head and the foot, clearly so another identical bed could be stacked on top to make bunk beds. Charles moved to it without hesitation.  
  
 _ **How partial are you to those jeans?**_ Erik asked and Charles struggled to remove them, seeing in Erik’s mind just how much damage ripping a zipper apart could do to his favorite pants.  
  
In under a minute, Charles was naked and hard and _ready_ because the things Erik was thinking about him -- about how he wanted to bite his nipples and suck his cock (which Erik’s mind described as _perfect_ ) and use his own come as lube -- it was already better than any experimenting he’d done on his own.  
  
In an instant, Erik flipped the boy below him so he was facing down into the mattress and used the metal of the bed to bind his wrists to the head board. Charles squirmed underneath him -- probably from the knowledge of what Erik was planning to do next -- and Erik moved down, still fully clothed, situating himself in the gap between Charles’ thighs, spreading him open.  
  
 _God,_ how had this become Charles’ life?  
  
Erik grinned and leaned forward, interrupting Charles’ potential thought process by touching his tongue without hesitation to the rim of Charles’ hole.  
  
Charles groaned into the mattress. From the thoughts in Erik’s head from earlier, he’d had some idea that he was probably going to enjoy this, but it was obvious now that Erik’s understanding of how fabulous this felt was only second hand and grossly underestimating. Erik’s tongue was hot and slippery and pressed in with fervor, relentless. Charles felt Erik’s fingers on his ass, holding him open, making space for his tongue to explore. He teased, licking gentle around the rim, then dived in deep again, properly _fucking_ Charles with his tongue. Charles didn’t bother trying to hold back his moans. He wanted, _god_ , he wanted more. He could see in Erik’s head all the things he was _planning_ but he wanted _doing._ He wanted everything right now and he pressed himself back against Erik’s mouth, a silent plea. He felt Erik’s smirk against his hole and it made him fucking _ache_. God, when did he become such a slut?  
  
Erik was merciless and, in Charles’ professional opinion, a bit cruel. There was no denying Erik had full knowledge of Charles desperation -- if his involuntary twitches back against Erik’s mouth weren’t enough to make it painfully obvious, Charles could also hear Erik _thinking_ about how beautiful he was when he was desperate and how he wanted to keep Charles like this all the time, _like a slave_ , waiting tied up for him to come home to every day.  
  
 _“Fuck_ , your dirty mind.” Charles groaned and he felt Erik smirk again.  
  
Without warning -- not even in his thoughts, and Charles realized with a moan that some of this _wasn’t_ carefully thought out and that Erik was just as wild and desperate as he was -- Erik snaked a finger in.  
  
 _ **Holy fuck, you’re hot, so tight, jesus, are you a virgin?**_  
  
Charles wasn’t sure if Erik realized everything his thoughts were saying, but it was pretty fucking obvious that Erik had no qualms whatsoever about Charles’ lack of experience, so Charles nodded, _**yes, you’re my first**_ , and then, **_fuckk_** , as Erik pressed the finger in deep and his tongue sliding in next to it, spreading the wetness around inside him.  
  
 _ **I’m going to fucking ruin you.**_  
  
Charles keened, wanting nothing more than for Erik to make good on that threat.  
  
 _ **Lube**_ , Erik thought pointedly, and in another situation, Charles might have praised how quickly he learned to project thoughts, but in the moment Charles was hazy with lust and the sensation of Erik adding another finger beside his tongue and holy fuck.  
  
 _ **LUBE**_ , Erik thought again, louder even, and Charles sputtered, “Haven’t got any.”  
  
Just then there was a bang at the door, the sound of someone shoving their shoulder hard against it. Charles couldn’t help but panic. _His roommate._  
  
 _ **Who the fuck comes to college without lube**_ was all Erik thought, continuing his exploration of Charles’ shiny-slick hole.  
  
“Erik, my roommate--” He struggled to lift himself up off the bed, god, this was indecent. What the fuck was he thinking, this was no way to start things off with his roommate --  
  
Erik held him down, tightening the metal cuffs on his wrist so he stood even less of a chance at escape.  
  
It was possibly the hottest fucking thing that had happened in Charles’ whole life.  
  
And Erik was thinking dirty things again. Like _ **I’m going to fuck you so well, you’ll come without a hand on your cock**_. And _**I’m going to fill you so well with my come and plug you up, keep it in there, keep you slick for my cock all the fucking time**_ \-- and Charles couldn’t fucking help himself, he started humping the bed, tiny little thrusts, increasing the friction between his naked cock and the bare mattress. He tried, _god_ , he tried to control the moans coming from his mouth but he _couldn’t_ because Erik was envisioning what Charles’ would feel like around his cock, and he could practically feel what it’d be like to have Erik inside him. _Jesus._  
  
He heard Erik unzipping his pants at the same time as he heard his roommate struggling with the lock to their room. Erik started stroking himself and Charles could feel that, too. The pleasure in Erik’s mind buzzing in his own and he knew he couldn’t last a single second longer before --- “Jesus fucking hell, _Erik_ ,” and he was coming so hard everything -- his own mind and Erik’s -- seemed to go blank and dark. He knew without looking that Erik was coming too.  
  
There was an impatient knock at the door, “Hello? What the fuck? Is there someone in there? This is supposed to be my fucking room --”  
  
The metal pieces binding Charles’ wrists retracted, leaving faint red marks behind, and Charles lifted himself up. Fuck, his bed is a goddamn _mess_ , and he heard Erik zipping up behind him.  
  
 _ **Get dressed**_ , Erik projected at him simply. Not knowing what else to do, he just did as he was instructed, grabbing clothes off the floor and struggling into his tight jeans, pressing uncomfortably against his oversensitive cock.  
  
To his surprise, Erik wiped up the bed with a tissue from his pocket and Charles found the attempt ridiculously endearing despite that a clear and obvious wet spot remained.  
  
He realized a minute too late that his hair was probably a wreck and he was flushed red like the slut he was, but Erik had already flicked his wrist and the (justifiably) impatient roommate flew through the door as quickly as the lock righted itself.  
  
Erik laughed, saying, “Sorry, kid, those locks can be tricky things.” He was already halfway to the door and kept walking straight through it without bothering a glance back. Charles heard, loud and clear, though: _ **Room 89A, after the activities fair, see you there.**_


End file.
